


Семейные узы

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Утром после дня рождения Куроо разговаривает с Сугой о прошлом.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Работа под прикрытием [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948024
Kudos: 3





	Семейные узы

Куроо открывает глаза и глубокомысленно смотрит в потолок. В голове почти не шумит. Учитывая количество выпитого вчера, похмелья практически нет. Рядом обнаруживается спящий Суга. Куроо осматривается, но ни в самой постели, ни вообще в комнате больше никого. Он слабо помнит финал вчерашнего вечера, но почему-то ему казалось, что все закончилось куда более неприлично. Суга реагирует на его движение и открывает глаза.

– Проснулся? – спрашивает он.

– Насколько все было плохо? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Куроо.

– Под конец Акааши запустил милую программку, взламывающую телефоны и удаляющие все записи и фото за последние пять часов.

– Даже так? – ужасается Куроо.

Суга смеется:

– Не думаю, что детали сможет вспомнить хоть кто-то, кроме нас троих.

Куроо на пару минут зависает над мыслью, кого Суга посчитал в эту троицу. Ну не его же с Дайчи – они надрались еще к середине эпичного вечера, остальные тоже особо не отставали. Потом включает логику и вычисляет относительных трезвенников: сам Акааши, Суга и Кенма – все предельно просто.

– У Акааши наверняка остались сохраненные копии всего, и он будет шантажировать меня ими до конца жизни, – ворчит Куроо.

– Ох, можно подумать, тебя это волнует, – фыркает Сугавара.

– Нет, – подумав, соглашается Куроо. – Тогда будет шантажировать весь отдел.

– Вариант, – кивает Суга, а потом уточняет: – Но там ведь был еще и Кенма.

О да, два крутейших хакера на одной вечеринке – страшная сила. Но, похоже, и правда, о возможном компромате можно не беспокоиться.

– Когда ты в прошлый раз отмечал день рождения? – неожиданно спрашивает Суга.

– В детстве, – не задумываясь, отвечает Куроо, никакого подвоха он не чует.

– В каком?

– В десять, то есть, в девять лет, – Куроо задумывается. – А если с гостями, то… эээ… в семь. Или в пять, забыл уже.

Суга очень странно на него смотрит. Куроо не вполне понимает, в честь чего такой взгляд, да и вообще к чему эти вопросы, но честно пытается вспомнить.

– Точно, в пять. В семь уже родились близнецы, и был просто торт. Но очень крутой! – уточняет он.

– А потом?

– Что потом?

– Дни рождения после семи лет?

А вот это уже очень скользкая тема, и, по-хорошему, отвечать не стоит. Да и вообще, Суга лезет куда не следует, и ведь прекрасно это знает – данные о семьях сотрудников их агентства не просто так засекречены. Но это же Суга.

– Родители развелись, когда мне было шесть. Мирно, даже дружески. Полюбили других, оба. Почти сразу же и отец снова женился, и мать вышла замуж. Я остался с ней. Отчим в целом был классным мужиком, насколько я его помню. Через год родились близнецы, а еще через два он погиб, – Куроо говорит быстро, спешит, пока не передумал. – Мама осталась с тремя малолетками на руках, практически, без средств к существованию. Отец начал ей помогать, его новая жена этого не оценила, тем более, своих детей у них на тот момент не было. В итоге родители сошлись на компромиссе – я переехал жить к отцу, а он создал трастовый фонд на близнецов с ежемесячными выплатами вплоть до их совершеннолетия. Почти сразу же после этого ему предложили работу за рубежом – возглавить филиал их компании, и мы переехали на другой конец мира.

Суга слушает внимательно, не перебивая.

– Ты хоть мать с тех пор видел? – тихо спрашивает он.

Куроо качает головой:

– Звонил. Долго мечтал полететь к ней, но сначала денег не было, потом возможности, а потом это уже стало слишком опасно.

– А что отец?

Куроо замолкает на какое-то время, садится на кровати, подтягивая ноги, и обнимает руками колени, а потом все-таки продолжает:

– За пару дней до моего десятилетия его жена наконец-то родила долгожданного ребенка, в тот год было не до праздников, а потом – ну не отмечать же два дня рождения подряд? Через пару лет она снова родила, а меня капитально приложило тинейджерством по голове. – Куроо ухмыляется. – Скажем честно, тогда я был сильно не подарок, мягко говоря. В итоге меня сплавили в интернат для перевоспитания сложных подростков.

– И как, перевоспитали? – сочувственно интересуется Суга, но в глубине глаз прячутся смешинки – слишком уверен в ответе.

– Ха! – самодовольно хмыкает Куроо. – Хотя поначалу было тяжело, даже сложнее, чем потом в армии. Но через несколько месяцев там появился Бокуто.

– Бедный интернат? – посмеиваясь, уточняет Суга.

– О да, было очень весело, – Куроо улыбается от уха до уха. – Воспитательная система обломала об нас все зубы. Отрывались, как только могли. Пока не сожгли его.

– Что? – чуть не подскакивает Суга.

– Никто не пострадал! То есть, не умер, – смутившись, уточняет Куроо. – И мы нечаянно, честно.

– Верю. Это сошло вам с рук?

– Нет. Бокуто уже исполнилось восемнадцать – еще на момент пожара, а мне – во время следствия. Нам предложили на выбор – армия или тюрьма. А когда подвернулся вариант с общей подготовки свалить на снайперскую – помчались аж бегом. Два малолетних идиота, – самокритично замечает Куроо. – Про бытие армейских снайперов, думаю, сам все понимаешь. Да и расстались мы с армией... не слишком хорошо. А дальше уже – наш спецотдел. Вот и все.

Куроо замолкает, только сейчас в полной мере осознавая, насколько много он рассказал, ведь Суга спрашивал только про дни рождения, а он тут полную биографию выдал. Ну и черт с ней.

Суга обнимает его за плечи, прижимаясь щекой к спине.

– После армии с семьей не связывался?

– Нет, а зачем? Тем более, потом Кенма подчистил мое личное дело, вообще никакого упоминания о них не осталось. Для чего лишний раз рисковать?

Куроо некстати вспоминает, что Суга и Дайчи пришли в агентство довольно поздно, и сами из гражданских, а не из военных. А ранее Суга упоминал и про колледж, и про университет. Получается, они довольно долго жили обычной нормальной жизнью, и информация об их родне должна быть более доступной. Даже странно, что пока они полтора года были в бегах, на них не попытались надавить с той стороны. С Кенмой все понятно – про свою семью он все данные еще в бытность вольным хакером так намертво спрятал, что никому не найти. Хотя Куроо знает, как и Кенма – про него, они ж в одной школе учились. Но это их маленькая тайна. Хорошо, он хоть об этом не упомянул. Ладно, с личной историей – сам проболтался, сам дурак, а вот Кенму так подставлять он не имеет права.

– А у меня две младшие сестры, – неожиданно говорит Суга. – И родители. Когда мы влипли в ту ситуацию в отделе «белых воротничков», и стало ясно, что ничем хорошим она не закончился, я воспользовался... некоторыми скрытыми резервами и перевез их, сфабриковав дело об авиакатастрофе: вертолет упал в море, обломков не нашли. Типа пилотировал его отец – он был военным летчиком, и мама с сестрами сидели в кабине. Концы в воду – в прямом смысле слова.

Ах, вот как? Куроо удивлен – и самим фактом, и такой неожиданной откровенностью. Но это объясняет, почему на беглецов в свое время не пытались выйти через родных Суги. Поддерживает ли он с ними связь, Куроо не спрашивает: если нет, то не о чем говорить, а если да – то ему тем более незачем об этом знать. Вместо этого уточняет:

– Семью Дайчи тоже не найти?

– Да нет, как раз наоборот, – грустно улыбается Суга. – Но с ними где сядешь – там и слезешь. Потомственные военные в нескольких поколениях: генералы, майоры, полковники, сидящие на авианосцах, подлодках, в секретных бункерах с пусковыми установками и прочих интересных местах, куда даже длинные руки нашего агентства никак не дотянутся.

– Ничего себе, – присвистывает Куроо. – Тогда как его угораздило у нас оказаться?

– Он вдрызг разругался с семьей еще сразу после школы. Из-за нас. И из-за их исключительного консервативного взгляда на мир.

– Погоди, – медленно доходит до Куроо. – Из-за того, что вы пара? То есть, что…

– Да, – кивает Суга. – Ему не простили его ориентацию. Или лично меня – по их версии, если бы мы не встретились, он бы благополучно женился, настрогал кучу детишек и стал бы таким же бравым воякой, как и все остальные братья и кузены.

– Да ну, бред какой-то. Мы же не в прошлом веке живем, – не может поверить своим ушам Куроо.

– А вот, – разводит руками Суга. – Когда он отказался одуматься, они вычеркнули его из своей жизни, а он взял фамилию бабушки с материнской стороны – уже покойной к тому времени, в отличие от самой матери, возразить она не могла. И с тех пор тоже забил на них всех.

Куроо думает, что дурная наследственность в Дайчи все же периодами проявляется. Но с учетом его семейки – еще весьма слабо. И в каком-то смысле ему Дайчи даже немного жаль. Но теперь Куроо гораздо лучше понимает, почему ни Суга его никогда не бросит, ни Дайчи того не отпустит. Другие люди в другой ситуации могли бы, но не эти двое и не с их анамнезом.


End file.
